Y pasó
by Uops12
Summary: -¡Me las vas a pagar, Black! ¡De esto te vas a acordar toda tu puta vida! ¡Y a mi ya no me vuelvas a llamar cariño!-dije antes de escupirle en la cara. M por un poco de Lemmon y lenguaje. Primer Fanfic y Oneshot.


Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella. _Estaba_ 'felizmente' casada con el supuesto hombre que creia perfecto, de nombre Jacob Black.

Anteriormente estaba enamoradísima de este hombre. Era romántico, sensible, cariñoso, tenía buen cuerpo... Todo lo que una chica desea. Hasta que..

_Flashback_

_Venía del trabajo, agotadísima, triste y enfadada, por mi maldito jefe James, con ganas de que mi marido me animara el dia, a su manera._

_Después de aparcar el coche, me baje, y me dirigí a la puerta principal del hotel donde vivía._

_Una vez en el ascensor, me encontré con mi mejor amigo, Edward._

_-¡Hola Bella!_

_-Hola, Eddie._

_-Bella, sabes que no me gusta que me llames Eddie.- dijo con esos carnosos labios._

_-Por eso mismo te llamo así._

_Me repondió con su típica sonrisa torcida, con la que se me caian las bragas._

_Aunque me costara un poco admitirlo, Edward me gustaba, y creo que me acercaba más a el por ese motivo. Me encantaba su sonrisa, TODAS, sus dorados ojos, su mirada, sus cuadradas facciones, su cuerpo formado a la perfección, su culo, su amiguito, que siempre se le notaba... ¡DIOS Bella, para, estas casada!_

_-Bueno, Bella, ¿alguna novedad?_

_-Pues, aparte de que hoy James ha estado a punto de despedirme, nada nuevo. - Sí, Edward sabía TODO sobre mi vida. ¿Por algo era mi mejor amigo, no?_

_-¿Y eso?_

_-Pues que casi hago que la empresa se quede en bancarrota..- Y sí, soy muuuuy torpe, tanto física como psicológicamente._

_-Ohh, mi Bella, mi torpe Bella.- dijo, cogiéndome en un abrazo._

_Dios, me derretía cuando pronunciaba ese posesivo seguido de MI nombre._

_Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo refugiada en sus brazos, en ese mundo que tanto me gustaba, pero justo entonces el maldito ascensor llegó a mi destinatario._

_Me despegué rabiada de su abrazo, y después de saludarle con un típico 'Adiós', me dirigí hacia la puerta de la suite donde vivía con mi marido._

_Al entrar, me deshize rápidamente de los malditos tacones, y se cayeron por un sitio que ni me acuerdo, ya que estaba ocupada intentando averiguar de donde venían aquellos conocidos sonidos, y, sobretodo, de quiénes eran._

_Llamé a mi marido, pero este no me respondía. Fui a ver a la cocina. Nada. Al comedor. Nada. Y cuando llegué al dormitorio, casi me desmayo, al ver a mi marido follándose a otra._

_Me quedé ahí un momento parada, sin saber qué coño hacer. La mujer estaba saltando salvajemente sobre Jacob, mientras los dos gemían el nombre del otro. Creo que se llamaba Sonia, o Tanya, o algo así._

_Cuando Jacob me vió, abrió los ojos como platos, como si se fueran a salir de sus órbitas, y se levantó de un salto de la cama,quedando parado de pie delante mia, haciendo que aquella mujer se cayera al suelo, y que su golpe resonara por toda la habitación, seguido de un '¡Au!'_

_Justo cuando hubo un silencio, Jacob se corrió, mojando mi camisa blanca y mi falda negra desde la cintura hasta las rodillas, y como podréis saber, mi cara estaba con una gran O en la boca y los ojos se me salían de la órbita._

_Se me salió una lágrima, y me di media vuelta, y salí corriendo de la casa, no sin antes coger mis tacones, mientras Jacob corría detrás mía, diciendo que esperara, que me amaba, que no era lo que yo creía. ¿Cómo coño se atrevía a decirme eso, después de verle la cara de pervertido que tenía mientras se tiraba a otra que no era yo?_

_Antes de salir por la puerta, me paré._

_-¡Me las vas a pagar, Black! ¡De esto te vas a acordar toda tu puta vida! ¡Y a mi ya no me vuelvas a llamar cariño!-dije antes de escupirle en la cara._

_Cerré de un portazo, y entré en el ascensor, mientras oía cómo la puerta de la suite se abría y Jacob gritaba mi nombre._

_Me puse a llorar, a llorar como una loca, mientras me acurrucaba y ponía mis tacones. Cuando el ascensor llegó al lobby, me quedé ahí parada, sin pensar, llorando. Y de pronto la puerta del ascensor se abrió._

_Edward._

_Mi querido Edward, mi Eddie._

_-Vaya, Bella, parece que hoy solo nos encontramos en el asc... ¿Bella?¿Qué te pasa,Bella?_

_Me quedé mirando al vacío, sin responderle. Quería, pero después de lo que me acababa de pasar, y de la cara de asustado que Edward tenía, no podía siquiera responderle._

_-Bella, mírame.- dirigí la mirada hacia él- Ahora mismo te vienes a mi suite y me explicas todo lo que ha pasado.- mencionó mientras me extendía un pañuelo de seda - Toma, sécate esas molestas lágrimas con él._

_Me ayudó a ponerme en pie, y pulsó el botón del piso donde se encontraba su suite._

_Al llegar, me llevó al tan conocido salón, y me acomodó en el sofá. Andó hasta la cocina, y volvió con una vaso de agua, que acepté gustosa y me tragué enseguida. Yo ya había parado de llorar._

_-Ahora, Bella, me vas a cont... Oye, ¿qué es esto viscoso y blanco de tu falda?_

_Cuando lo oí, comencé a llorar tal y como lo había hecho antes._

_-Oh mierda.- musitó más para si mismo, a la vez que me abrazaba - Lo siento, Bella, no quería hacerte daño, pero me tienes que explicar qué ha pasado._

_Intenté tranquilizarme, y comencé a explicarle todo lo que me pasó. Edward tenía una gran O dibujada en su boca._

_-Bueno, pues desde ahora te vas a quedar a dormir en mi suite, ¿vale?_

_-No, Edward, no quiero ser una molestia para ti. No quiero que me veas así de mal. Mejor me voy a vivir con mi padre por un tiempo o a un ho..- me silenció con su dedo._

_-Calla, tonta, que para algo eres mi mejor amiga. Y lo de estar mal se te irá en cuanto llame a mi hermana Alice para iros de compras._

_Abrí los ojos como platos. Alice NO. Reconocía que esta también era mi mejor amiga, pero ODIABA ir de compras, y sobretodo con ella._

_Edward empezó a reírse._

_-Tranquila, era una broma. No te voy a hacer pasar por eso, después de lo que te ha ocurrido._

_Sonreí._

_Era la primera vez en todo el día que sonreía. Y todo gracias a él. A Edward._

_-Edward.. ¿Te importaría si me fuera a dormir? Ya sé que son las cinco de la tarde, pero quiero descansar. Hoy a sido un mal día.._

_-Claro que no. Ahora te preparo la cama. - me anunció dirigiéndose al dormitorio._

_-Pero, ¿no duermo yo en el sofá?_

_-Tranquila, he dormido más veces en el sofá. No me va a pasar nada. Tienes que descansar, amor.- todo eso seguido de su sonrisa torcida._

_Me desperté oyendo a Edward discutir con un hombre, propietario de una voz muy conocida para mi._

_Jacob._

_Salí rápidamente de la habitación, y vi a Edward intentando cerrar la puerta a Jacob, ya que este no quería irse._

_-Bella.-dijo Jacob con una expresión de cachorrito, de la que me enamoré al conocerle.- Bella, amor, lo siento, te juro que yo no quería hacerte daño.._

_-Vale, vale, venga, lárgate de mi suite. - dijo Edward intentando cerrarle la puerta._

_-¡Tú no eres quien para decirme qué tengo que hacer! Bella, amor, perdóname. Yo.._

_-¿Tú qué, Jacob? ¿Tú no me amas? ¿Tú te tirabas a otras a mis espaldas? ¿¡Tú piensas que soy idiota!_

_-No, Bella. - musitó._

_-¡Claro, Jacob! ¡Claro que no! ¿Pues sabes que te digo? ¡Yo te odio, yo me voy a tirar a tios que esten más buenos que tú delante tuya, y vas a ver lo mismo que vi yo! - dije, volviendo al dormitorio.- Ah, y una cosa más. ¡yo si que pienso que eres un idiota! ¡Ahora lárgate con tu furcia!_

_No quise estar más tiempo allí, así que volví a mi habitación, me senté en la cama, llorando y furiosa._

_Estuve así un par de minutos, hasta que llegó Edward._

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Te traigo algo?. -dijo en voz baja._

_Entonces, al ver su pecho descubierto, me vino una idea a la cabeza._

_-Espera un momento._

_Fui a buscar entre la ropa sucia mi falda. Y en sus bolsillos se encontraban las llaves de mi suite. Jacob seguro que estaría en el bar de abajo, y como eran las 22:00, volvería sobre las 23:00. Él no bebía mucho._

_Cogí a Edward de la mano y lo puse enfrente mía._

_-¿Quieres follar?_

_-¿Q-qu-é?B-B-ella, está-s c-cansada, desc-cansa._

_-Ya he descansado lo suficiente como para hacerlo contigo toda la noche._

_Sin dejarlo decir nada más, lo estiré de la mano, y salimos de la suite, dirigiéndonos hacia la nuestra. Al entrar, comencé a besarlo, pero el no me respondía. Seguí besándolo, pero nada de nada._

_-Edward, por favor, hazlo por mí. Quiero vengarme de ese maldito capullo._

_-Bella, no voy a hacer esto por venganza, sino por amor. Sé que tú no me amas, pero yo sí, y mucho. No me he atrevido a decírtelo todo este tiempo por miedo y porque estabas casada. No quería romper mi corazón en mil pedazos solo porque me dijeras no. Por eso seguía a tu lado en cada momento, porque te amaba. Yo te consideraba como mi amor platónico, y no quiero que lo hagamos mientras tú piensas en cómo se sentirá Jacob después de esto, no, quiero hacerlo mientras piensas en mí, en cómo te doy placer, y en cómo me amas. Pero sé que no me amas, así que yo.. mejor me voy.._

_Lo agarré con fuerza de la mano, lo puse de nuevo enfrente mía y lo besé con fuerza, haciendo pequeñas pausas, y en cada una, pronunciando para él un Te amo._

_Esta vez si que me respondió. Pero se detuvo un momento para mirar mis ojos, y ver si mentía o no. Me di cuenta de que me creía cuando comenzó a besarme con furia, con necesidad. Mientras, me quitaba el pijama, y me dejó solo en mis bragas blancas. Acercó más su cuerpo al mío, y comenzó a tocarme entera, partiendo desde mis nalgas. Gemí suavemente. _

_Lo paré de immediato. A lo que el me respondió con una expresión de extrañado._

_-No vale, yo estoy desnuda. Tú no._

_Sonrió._

_-Eso se puede solucionar.- mencionó quitándose los pantalones de pijama que llevaba puestos._

_Entonces me fijé en su amiguito, en el pequeño, o mejor dicho, gran Eddie._

_Comencé a tocarlo, al mismo tiempo que él emitía suaves y dulces gemidos. Froté, y luego me puse de rodillas, con mi boca frente a su COSA. Lamí su punta. Y después de larmerla un poco más, me la metí entera en la boca. Él no paraba de gemir. Después de poco rato, se vino en mi boca, y me tragué todo el líquido._

_-Ahora te toca a ti. -dijo, cogiéndome de las caderas y levantándome mientras me llevaba a mi gran cama de matrimonio._

_Me tumbó, y poco a poco bajó sus dedos por todo mi cuerpo, dejando un largo camino de besos y preciadas caricias con sus labios. Cuando me di cuenta, tenía un dedo metido en mi centro, bombeandome suavemente, a lo que metió otro, y lo hizo más fuerte. Finalmente me corrí en sus tres dedos, que iban frenéticamente._

_Me volvió a coger de las caderas, se sentó en la cama y me puso a horcajadas sobre él. Yo, sin pensármelo dos veces, entré en él antes de que se lo esperara, y los dos gritamos a la vez. Empecé despacio, ya que al haber entrado tan fuerte me dolió un poco. Y seguí deprisa. _

_Saltando sobre mi gran amor de toda mi vida entera, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio._

_¿A que no adivináis quién era? _

_Sí, señoras y señores._

_Jacob, en persona, y no estaba borracho._

_Al verlo ahí parado en la puerta, pensé en que me estaba pasando un poco, pero todo desapareció cuando se puso a llorar como un GRAN idiota, como lo que era. Pero no se me había ocurrido para nada parar. Con el placer que me daba Edward con su amiguito, y el placer de hacer ver a Jacob lo mismo que vi yo, ni me vino por la cabeza parar._

_Me vine, me vine con Edward, y me vine con Edward delante suya, de mi esposo Jacob._

_Y salió corriendo._

_Estaba cansada, tenía ganas de dormir, por el buen polvo que acababa de hacer. No me importaba nada, solo Edward y yo. Me tumbé en la cama, y Edward me siguió._

_-Te amo. -le dije._

_-Te amo._

_Me desperté con una sábana encima mía, viendo cómo Edward entraba al dormitorio con una bandeja, y el desayuno encima. Pero, aparte de las tostadas, el zumo de naranja y la mermelada, había algo más._

_Era una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, de color azul marino._

_-Buenos días, mi Bella._

_Me sonrojé._

_-Hola._

_Depositó la bandeja en la mesita de noche, y cogió la cajita entre sus preciosas manos._

_-Bella, hay una pregunta que me gustaría hacerte._

_-Dime, Edward._

_-Como sabrás, estoy muy enamorado de ti, y no quiero perderte. Así que... Isabella Marie Swan, al divorciarte de Jacob Black.. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Empecé a llorar, pero de la emoción. Y a Edward se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, creyendo que la respuesta es no._

_-Bueno, parece que me he precipitado al ped...-lo silencié con un beso, con un beso que tanto nos gusta a los dos._

_-¿Esto te dice algo?_

_-Que te doy pena.._

_-No es una pregunta._

_-Pero es la verdad._

_-Pero mira que eres tonto. ¿Cómo no querría casarme contigo? Sí, sí y mil veces sí. Te amo, y me pasaría el resto de la eternidad contigo si fuera posible. Aunque fueras una criatura extraña, como por ejemplo un vampiro._

_-¿Aunque fuera un vampiro?_

_-¡Claro que sí!.- respondí, muy feliz al saber que me casaría con Edward Cullen._

_En ese instante, Edward sonrió de una manera.. posesiva, divertida, oscura y .. ¿enamorada?_

_Una parte de mi me decía que saliera huyendo de ese lugar, que se avecinaba un desastre, pero otra parte me decía que me quedara con el ser que realmente más amaba de mi vida, aunque fuera un __**vampiro**__._

_Y pasó. _

_Al poder darme cuenta, Edward me cogió a una velocidad inhumana, posando sus labios sobre mi cuello, y, lentamente, abrió la boca._

_**Me mordió.**_

_Fin flashback _


End file.
